Living isn't just surviving
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: Tsuna and his family have been on the run for a year before they meet Giotto and his family. Will Giotto and Co. be able to support these kids and become their family. Or will the kids fail to face their enemy before it even arrives
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:**

**Ages for tenth gen**

**Murkuro- 12**

**kyouya- 11 and a half**

**Royhei- 11**

**chrome -8 **

**Tsuna- 8 and a half**

**Hayato- 9 **

**Takeshi- 9 **

**Lambo- 3**

One red eye and one blue eye scan the area. The blue haired boy's grip on his trident uncossiesly tighten and relaxs every few minutes. He stiffens when he feels someone tug on his shirt.

"Ne, Murkuro-nii are we safe here?" Asks a young boy with brown hair and expressive brown eyes, his arm is in a sling and every few seconds his eyes would dart aroun nervously. He jumps as an arm drapes over his shoulders.

"Ma, ma Tsuna, there's nothing to worry about. Kyouya-nii, and Royhei-nii are on the look out for the bad men, so theres no way they'll be able to come anywhere near us." The boy says. He has amber eyes, black hair and a bright smile, he has bandages wrapped around his forehead and is stained the dull red-ish brown color of dried blood and a wooden sword strapped to his back. "How does your arm feel?"

"It's fine, Takeshi-nii." Tsuna says looking up at Takeshi and smiling. Murkuro crouches down a little so that he is eye level with Tsuna, he put a hand in Tsuna's hair and ruffles it gently.

"Takeshi is right, little one. As much as I hate to admit it, the skylark has things covered." Murkuro says in a soft, gentle tone. A fist slams down on Takeshi's head

"Fucking moron!" The abuser hisses. He has chin length silver hair and stormy green eyes. His mouth is twisted into a worried scowl. His shirt is to big and hanging off one shoulder, causing the stained bandages on his shoulders and chest to show. "Be quieter. Kyouya-nii and Royhei-nii may be on lookout duty but if we are to loud they'll hear us."

"Hayato, you shouldn't worry so much." Takeshi says with a bright smile.

"Take-nii, Haya-nii, please don't argue." Tsuna says in a pleading voice. Both boys look at him and their eyes soften. "I'm going to check on Chrome-kun." He says and walk to the other side of the clearing, ducking under a ripped up tarp. "Ne, Chrome-kun are you and Lambo ok?" Tsuna asks quietly. The girl looks up, a strand of her purple hair falling across her face. Her eyes a swirling purple color. She smiles softly and shifts the black haired bundle thats sitting on her lap.

"Lambo fell asleep a little bit ago and i'm fine, thank you. How's Nii-chan?"

"Murkuro-nii is fine, he's on lookout." Nagi nods and lifts a bandaged hand to move her hair out of her face. "You should get some sleep Chrome-kun."

"Ok, Tsuna-nii." She agrees as Tsuna ducks back out from under the tarp. Murkuro's eyes flicker toward the tarp his little sister is under and he sighs. _Those bastards are the reason we live in fear, the should all die._ He thinks, upset that his family has to be afraid all the time. Suddenly two figures burst into the clearing. The reasponse is istantanious: Takeshi quickly and efficiantly removes the sword from his back and places it on the ground and takes a sling from his back pocket, tying it so its slung across across his chest. Hayato starts breaking down the camp in swft praticed motions, filling each backpack with the appropiate items. Chrome, who hears the commotion walks out from under the tarp and places Lambo, who she was carrying, in the sling on Takeshi's chest, she then bends down and picks up his sword and hands it to him and rushes to help Tsuna to fold up the tarp.

"How long?" Murkuro asks, helping Tsuna and Chrome put the tarp in one of their backpacks. He then slips it over Nagi's shoulders, knowing it's the lightest one and that she can't carry alot of weight. The black haired boy's steel eyes rome around the camp, making calculations of how much longer it'll take to pack the camp and the distance of the enemies.

"Hn. 10 minutes, at least." He says and zips up the backpack that has all their water bottles in it, and puts it on. He walks with a slight limp, over to the small fire and starts kicking dirt on it. Tsuna picks up the backpack that has all of their first aid suff and puts it on his back.

"Kyo-nii are you and Ryo-nii all right?" Tsuna asks, Kyouya looks at him and nods with a very small smile.

"We extreemly all right Tsuna!" Royhie stage whispers and puts the backpack carring half of the food on his shoulders and toses the other food filled backpack to Murkuro, who puts it on his shoulders, just as Hayato puts the backpack of the spare cloths on his back. Kyouya comes over and hands back to bombs to him.

"They work?" Hayato asks putting them in a pocket.

"Very well, other wise those bastards would be here already." Kyouya says and walks away after patting Hayato on the head.

"Done." Chrome and Tsuna say, knowing that the older kids need to know when their done with their given task.

"Done." Hayato says, then elbows Takeshi who is staring in the direction that Kyouya and Royhei. "What the fucks the matter?"

"I thought I saw-"

"Everyone down!" Tsuna suddenly yells and pulls Chrome to the ground, and covers her with his body. The other kids drop to the ground the second Tsuna yells. Explosions fill the air and the kids start coughing as dust lifts into the air. Murkuro lifts his head as soon as the explosions are done, he sees no more are comeing and stands, pulling Royhei along with him. Kyouya stands up and brushes himself off, muttering under his breath. Tsuna rolls off of Chrome and helps her up. "Sorry Chrome-kun." Tsuna mutters sheepishly.

"It's ok Tsuna-nii." Chrome says and starts helping the nearest person up, Hayato. Tsuna walks over to Takeshi and helps him up. Takeshi stands and sneezes as dust gets in his nose.

"Lambo-san wants candy." The baby mutters turning in his sleep to cuddle closer to Takeshi, who grins slightly.

"Lets go." Murkuro says after a quick head count. Everyone nods and runs to the opposite side of the clearing, they dissappear in to the trees just as their enemy walks into it.

TWO DAYS LATER AFTER CONTINIOUS RINNING WITH FEW BREAKS

"I think we are safe." Kyouya says coming to a stop, everyone stops and puts their backpacks down. "Royhei, take the left side, you know what to look for." Royhei fist pumps and jogs away. Takeshi and Hayato, take the right-"

"But Kyouya-nii! I don't want to go with this idiot!" Hayato argues. Kyouya gives his, 'Do it now or i'll bite you to death look'. Hayato swallows and shuts his mouth. Takeshi grins and hands Lambo to Chrome, then proceeds to drag a cussing Hayato away.

"Murkuro-"

"I know, take the front." Murkuro says and walks away.

"Hn. Tsuna and Chrome-"

"Take care of Lambo and start a fire to cook food." The two forementioned kids finish in sync, they share a small smile.

"Ok, if all of you know what your jobs are why aren't you doing them?" Kyouya asks narrowing his eyes, daring them to speak out.

"We were waiting for you to say 'Dismissed'" Tsuna says with a cute smile.

"Hn." Kyouya says and walks back the way they came. A small faint "Dismmissed." Reaches their ears, Chrome lets out a small giggle and Tsuna laughs.

"Ok Chrome-kun, do you want to take care of Lambo or start a fire?"

"I'll take care of Lambo." She says and digs through one of the backpacks until she comes up with a thing of applesauce, Tsuna walks to the middle of the clearing and quickly get a small fire going. "We'll have to go into one of the city's soon." She says, Tsuna walks over to her and looks over her shoulder. They had lost one of the food backpacks during one of the brushes with the kidnappers. It was either Hayato or the backpack. They chose Hayato, of course. But the backpack left over mostly had babyfood for Lambo.

"Ok, we'll go when big brother's get back." Tsuna says and scoops out the rest of the food contents of the backpack. Their was somemore applesauce, a few things of powdered milk, and a few cans of spam. Tsuna pulls out a frying pan and walks over to the fire. He builds it up to a cooking fire and start slicing spam onto the pan with his pocket knife.

"Tsuna-nii, do you think we'll ever be safe?" Chrome asks while feeding Lambo some applesauce from a bottle. Tsuna stiffens before plastering a smile on his face. He turns around to look Chrome in the eye.

"Ofcourse we will Chrome-kun. And when we are, we'll look back at these times and we'll say 'How could we have ever doubted ourselfs or each other?'" Chrome smiles a small but geniuene smile as Lambo starts tugging her hair.

"Awww, look how cute~" Takeshi coos as he strides into the clearing with Hayato right behind him. Chrome sqeaks and almost drops Lambo, who giggles, thinking its a new game.

"Hn, anything?" Kyouya says walking back into the clearing.

"Nothing but a stream about fifty yards from here." Hayato says.

"There's a town about a mile ahead of us." Murkuro says appearing right next to Tsuna. "No people around the woods though. I think they think its haunted."

"Exteemly nothing!" Royhie yell jogging back into the camp.

"Whats the damage here?" Kyouya asks wacthing Tsuna go back to the fire.

"We need more food. Were gonna run out by tommaroow at noon if we don't get more."

"Ok so tomarrow morning we'll get more." Murkuro says. Chrome and Tsuna shift uncomfortably.

"I don't like stealing." Tsuna begins.

"Its wrong." Chrome finishes. Murkuro pats her head as Kyouya pats Tsunas.

"We know, but we have to in order to live. Plus we're stealing from the government not people when we still from grocerary stores." Murkuro says and the kids nod. "Lets eat then go to sleep." Everyone nods.

AT THE VONGOLA MANSION ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CLOSEST TOWN, THE NEXT DAY

"I hate paperwork." A blonde haired man says, he rubs his face, closing his bright blue eyes, smearing ink across his forehead.

"Giotto just do your work." Says a red headed man with dark red eyes and a flame tattoo on his face.

"G, please?" Giotto begs.

"No you can just go paradeing around town when your a mafia boss." G says in a stern voice. "Plus you have work to do." The door open before Giotto can open his mouth again. A peacfull looking black haired man walks in.

"Ne, Giotto?"

"Yes Asari?"

"We need your help in town."

"Why?"

"A runner just came and said that some children blew up half a store. They can't catch them. They keep getting beat up." Giotto jumps up and grins.

"Lets help them then! It'll be better then doing my paperwork."

"Which your still going to do."

"But G..." Giotto whines.

"Shut up Giotto."

"Fine."

"Haha, you guys are so funny."

"Shut up, flute for brains. Go get the other Gaurdians. I have a feeling we're going to need them."

IN THE TOWN

"Where is everyone?" Tsuna says looking around, he got seperated in the explosion. He hears a cry and sees a group of men ahead of him. He ducks under some legs to get to the middle of the circle, where he sees Chrome standing in the middle holding Lambo's hand and her cheek swelling up. A man swings his fist and Tsuna jumps on his arm and bites down. The man yells in pain, seeing that he has distracted them, Tsuna falls to the ground. He picks up Lambo and Lambo grabs his shirt, supporting himself. Tsuna grabs Chromes hand and starts running, ducking in and out of peoples legs. They break free of the group and start running to the rendezous point. Ahead of them he sees Kyouya beating people back with his tonfas. Murkuro stabbing people with his trident. Takeshi running around laughing, while hitting people with his wooden sword. Hayato non-fataley blowing people up, and Royhei punching people in the face, then danceing out of the way before they can retaliate.

"Tsuna, Chrome, Lambo! You guys are ok!" Takeshi yells happily, ducking under a fist. Tsuna comes to a stop, panting.

"Yeah, just peachy." Tsuna says, knowing it could have been much, much worse.

"You know kids, stealings wrong." Says a deep calm voice. The people that were fighting split down the middle, permitting seven people to walk closer to them. A spikey haired blonde, a angery red head, a smiling black haired guy, a frowning platinum blonde thats swinging hancuffs, a creepy grinning purple haired, a man that has black hair and keeps preaching for some strange reason, and a lazy looking green haired man.

"Oh yeah? And why should we listen to you?" Hayato challenges. Tsuna slowly but surely scooches so that Takeshi is within his throwing distance.

"Because what your doing is wrong." The red haired man with a flame tattoo says.

"Ok when other people start doing whats right i'll apologize, but for right now we'll-"

"Split and scatter!" Kyouya yells. Tsuna tosses Lambo to Takeshi, who catches him of course.

Then everyone scatters into differnt directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WARNING OOC-NESS**

**With Tsuna**

Tsuna darts back the way he came, running as fast as his small legs can carry him.

"Fuck!" He hears a voice yell, 'that sounded like the red head that Haya-nii was arguing with.'

"After them!" Another calls. And here Tsuna was hoping that scattering like that would have distracted them longer.'

"Hey kid, slow down!" A voice yells from behind Tsuna, who turns his head to see the spikey haired blonde following him. "We aare not going to hurt you!" He yells about 10 feet behind Tsuna, who speeds up, full out sprinting now. Seeing a trun up ahead he ducks into the alleyway. It's a dead end. Now he knows why Haya-nii cusses so much in stressfull situations. Tsuna unconsiously slows down.

"Kid please!" The man says, about 5 feet away. "Your just gonna run into a wall!" Thats when Tusna sees the trash cans leading up to the fire escape ladder, the perfect stepping stones.

'If I can get to the top of the fire escape he won't beable to follow me, he's to big.' Tsuna thinks while he grins in triumph, he starts sprinting again now that theirs a destination, unknowning to him that the man behind him only missed grabbing for him by a hair. Tsuna quickly scambles up the trash cans and then grits his teeth as he climbs the latter, the rough sticthes pulling in his arm. Tsuna immediatly feels guiltly, he's going to rip the stitches by accident right after he told Roy-nii that he would be carefull and didn't need a sling anymore. Tsuna reaches the top and quickly scuttles over the rail. He pants for breath while he looks at the blonde, who easily jumps onto the trashcans and stares at him for a moment. Tsuna feels somthing warm running down his arm, he looks down and see that his cut had reopened and was bleeding.

"Listen we don't want to hurt you kids, we just want to help. What do you say will you come back to my house with me?" The blonde stares at him earnistly and Tsuna looks down first. If his brothers were here what would they say, Tsuna wonders, He then shrugs, he'll just say what he thinks Haya-nii would say.

"Tch, you could atleast by me dinner first. Aren't you supposed to buy the person dinner before trying to get them to go home?" The blondes jaw drops and Tsuna shrugs again, it's like Tsuna knows what it means. He just heard his Haya-nii say it to someone before who was trying to get them to go back to their house.

"D-do you even know what that means?" The blonde stutters out. Tsuna shakes his head. "Then don't say it!" The blonde yells and Tsuna flinches. Tsuna then turns and starts climbing up the latter to the roof. Below him he hears the blonde sigh in resignation. Tsuna climbs faster, ignoring the blood that runs in streams as his wound re-opens even more, the little voice telling him to move as fast as possible, unless he wants to be captured. Tsuna rolls onto the roof and and starts running to the other side. 'Drop', the voice says. Tsuna drops on the crooked roof and feels fingers brush by his hair, where his waist would have been if he was still standing. He watches in amazement as the blonde lands on the roof and has a flame on his forehead and gloves, which have a number '1' on them. The blonde sighs tiredly. "Kid can't you just come with me. My friends are going to catch your little buddies, so theres no point in running unless you don't want to see them again." Tsuna flinches as he remembers all the times people have seperated him from his brothers and sister, they always came back bruised and bloody. The blonde frowns as Tsuna raises his hands and slowly backs up. "Kid! Look out!" He yells as Tsuna falls take one step to many and falls off the roof. The man dives foreward, grabbing Tsuna's arm, pulling his against his chest and turning in midair to land on his feet. The man restrains Tsuna against his chest as he starts for his home, ignoring Tsuna's screams for help, pleas for release and struggles all the way to the blondes home.

**With Takeshi and Lambo**

Takeshi ducks under a low hanging branch as he runs, clutching Lambo to his chest with one hand and holding his sword with the other. Lambo, for once, is being almost queit, only making noise when a scared whimper breaks free of him.

"Don't worry Lambo, everyone will meet back at the camp and we'll move on to the next town. Everyones safe." Takeshi says in a calm soothing voice, making sure his voice doesn't betray his feelings. He knows those men aren't what they useally went against, otherwise while Chrome, Tsuna, and Lambo would've made a run for camp, being the youngest, he along with Hayato, Murkuro-nii, Kyouya-nii, and Royhei-nii would've stayed and fought. Takeshi jumps over a creek, his mind on the people trailing behind him. Suddenly one of the presences disapears, Takeshi skids to halt, eyes scanning the surrounding area.

"For a child you have amazing instincts. Your also handle the sword like it's attatched to you, not like its just a weapon." Says a from behind him, Takeshi spins with his sword at the ready, his grip on Lambo tightens, who whimpers in fear. Takeshi gazes at the man, noteing that he's wearing a giant robe looking thing and a weird looking hat, and strapped to his hip is a sword. Takeshi starts shaking in fear, Lambo looks up at him.

"Ta-nii w-we'll meet b-back at camp, right?" Takeshi looks down in surprise, he didn't expect Lambo to understand that he was afraid to. Takeshi puts a strained smile on his face,

"Ofcourse we will. Now just take a nap an when you wake up we'll be with everyone again." Even to Takeshi it sounded like a blatant lie, but Lambo nods and curls into Takeshi clutching his shirt. The man watches them with a tilted head.

"Hey, geez you guys are fast." A voice weezes as a green haired teen walks out of the woods. "You know we can he- HEY WAIT COME BACK!" The teen yells as Takeshi sprints in the opposite direction, putting his long legs, for his age, to use. He takes a sharp turn hoping to throw the men off his trail even for a second, but today he has no such luck, they stay hot on his trail. Takeshi's breath comes in ragged pants, he knows he's having a panic attack but he has to keep running, he doesn't want to be the reason Lambo gets caught. Takeshi stumbles to a halt as he reaches a ditch to big to jump over and if he jumps down he'll get trapped between the two men, it's easier to catch someone when two of their four escape routes are blocked off, he gulps and looks behind his to see the men emerge. He suppresses a sob as they come closer. He doesn't want to go back, tears well up in his eyes, he doesn't want to go back were they constantly hurt him and his siblings. As they come even closer he drops his sword and clutches Lambo to his chest with both hands.

"S-stay b-b-back." He gasps, starting to panic. They come within five feet. "P-p-please." He whimpers as the tears start pouring down his face, at this point Takeshi has started struggeling to breathe, this causes the men to pause.

"We don't want to hurt you, we want to help." The taller man with the sword says.

"T-t-t-then g-g-go a-a-away!" He gasps, shakeing even harder now, Takeshi's eyes dart around the small clearing, looking for an escape route. The green haired man sighed.

"As much as I wish we could, Bosses orders are bosses orders." Takeshi makes a break for the left, running as fast as he can to get away. Arms wrap around his waist and pull him to a stop, he starts screaming, waking up Lambo. Lambo seeing his big brother crying and panicing, starts wailing as well. Takeshi starts screaming even louder when Lambo is pulled from his arms by the green haired teen. The green haired teen easily carries over to the spot were Takeshi dropped his sword and picks it up and starts walking back into town. Takeshi is lifted and held still by the swordsman, he starts squirming and kicking at the man.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything!" He screams, as he's carried, struggleling valiently, through the forest.

**WITH HAYATO**

Hayato stops in his plight through the woods as he hears screaming in the distance.

"Oh god no, Takeshi." He mutters staring wide eyed in the direction of the screams. Someone whistles behind him, Hayato spins and pulls out his bombs.

"That kid has a set of lungs on him, thats for sure." The red head turns his calculating gaze to Hayato, who freezes, afraid of the danger he can sense on this man. "Put those away before you hurt yourself, boy." He says in a gruff tone, narrowing his red eyes. Hayato forces himself not to shiver.

"Go to hell, Old Man!" He snarls, though it doesn't have the effect he wants because his voice trembles a little bit. The red head tilts his head and smirks.

"Boy, put down the bombs." He says in such a commanding tone that Hayato notices that he's slowly, but surely, lowering his weapons.

"Like fuck i'm going to listen to you!" He snarls and lights up his bombs and throws them. Hayato turns and runs before he can even see wether or not the bombs reach the tall man. He jumps over a small stream and sprints in a random direction. He's run for about 10 minites before he hear a chuckle behind him. He turns and sees the red head chasing after him and smirking. Hayato stumbles a bit before regaining his balance and pushing himself to run as fast as possible. The man chuckles again, louder this time. Hayato turns to left and starts zig-zagging throught the forest. He jumps over a hole and darts up to a tree. He looks around him and realizes he doesn't see the man, he quickly and quietly shimmies up the tree, Easily climbing up 15 feet within a span of 30 seconds. He settles on a branch and starts clming his erratic heartbeat and breathing. He manages to do so just as the red head walks calmly into the cluster of trees he's in. The man slowly and leasiraly walks around the tree. The mans utter confidence makes Hayato start to worry. Suddenly the man below him looks up at him, causing Hayato to pale dramatically and sway because he forgets to breathe. The red head starts climbing the tree at a slow pace as Hayato climbs to the other side of the tree and waits 'till the man is in the middle climbing to the next branch before he scambles down the tree. The second his feet hit the ground he's running, as he runs he drops timer bombs on the ground until he runs out. Hayato keeps running but turns his head to look behind him, which proves to be his downfall, not watching were he is going causes him to run straight into the man he was running from. Before he can even make a move to grab his weapons he is pushed against a nearby tree, hands ubove his head.

"Don't even try to get to your bombs you little pyromaniac. I'm not letting you set the forest on fire just because you are playing with adault toys." The red head growls, Hayato lets out a small whimper before he can surpress it. The man just shakes his head with a sigh before throwing a now cussing Hayato over his shoulder in a firemans hold. Hayato being the way he is struggles, only managing to elbow the tall man once the whole trip.

**A/N:**

**Ok thats all for today... I only had ideals for how those four get captured so i'll update tomarrow, promise. **

**And I'm sorry their OOC, it'll be explained why in later chapters**

**Reveiw please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: GUEST REVIEW IS ANWSERED AT THE BOTTOM **

**WARNING OOC**

**With Royhei**

"Extreeme running!" He yells as he runs through the streets, weaving in between the people on the street, breathing heavilly as he looks over his shoulder and seeing the strange man in black chasing him. "He's extreemly not giving up!"

"Wait! God forgives those who forgive themselves to the limit!" The man yells his voice even louder than Royhei. Royhie grins as he leaves the man behind him. He faces foreward and steadies his eratic pace, he turns off the streets and into the trees. He starts running towards the meeting place Kyouya and Murkuro had set up in case they got seperated. "Stop running to the limit!" The voice is rught behind him and he jumps turning slightly to see behind him, and running into a tree because of his lack of attention.

"Ahhh! Trees hurt to the extreeme!" He yells bouncing back up. He turns and throws a punch at the man behind him, who tilts his head so that Royhei's fist barely brushing his messy black hair.

"Fighting is wrong the limit!" The black haired man yells, dodging another blow. "God doesn't like it when children get hurt! I will not fight you!" Royhei flinches, taking a step back, thinking about his little sister and how she died, tears well up in his eyes.

"I extreemly don't care! I'll protect my new family no matter what!" He roars with a new determination, throughs his punches as fast as his little fist can.

"I uderstand to the limit!" The other man yells back dodging each blow with grace that only someone that has fought for years can pull off. "Come back to our house, we can protect you to the limit!"

"I have to say no to the extreeme!"

"Why? !"

"I can and will protect my own family with my own power to the extreeme!" The other man sigh and snatches Royhei's arm and starts tugging him back to the house.

"You are extreemley strong!"

**With Murkuro and Chrome**

"Quickly Chrome." Murkuro whispers as people run past their hiding spot. Chrome nods and gets on his back, knowing that she can't run as fast a her big brother.

"Okay Nii-chan." She says securing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around her waist. "Nii-chan they'll be safe right?" Murkuro reaches a hand back and ruffles his sisters hair affectionatley.

"Kufufu, don't worry going to be fine." He says, event though he's worried as well. He starts jogging down the road. He know's these men are not the normal brand that the evil bastards, as Murkuro dubbed the enemy, send. Murkuro snorts as he turns down another street, they talked about how it was wrong to steal, it's ironic that men that have stole so much from him and his siblings say that. Murkuro freezes, his blood running cold, as he realizes that he hasn't seen anyone in the streets. He cusses silently under his breath.

"N-nii-chan what's wrong? Do you want me to walk?" Chrome asks, voice wavering a bit.

"Nothings wrong and your ok on my back. We're both ok." Murkuro says in a reasurring vioce as Chrome's arms tighten around his neck.

"Nufufu, how touching." A creepy voice chuckles, Murkuro immediatly straightens and his eyes dart around the street, looking for the source of the voice. "Behind you~" The voice mocks. Murkuro whirls and sees a dark blue haired man in some kind of uniform. Murkuro holds out a hand and his trident appears in it, he spins in and slams it into the ground, flames erupt from were it hits the ground and rushes towards the man. Murkuro turns and runs, he tuns down an alleyway and skids to a stop, a shiver running up his spine. The man grins at him. "That was a neat magic trick, care to tell me how you learned it?" It wasn't a question it was a command.

"Why should I tell some overgrown melon like you?" Murkuro smirked mockingly and crouched down, Chrome understanding what her brother was asking slid of his back and pressed against a wall, out of Murkuro's way. "Run." He says and Chrome flinches.

"B-but-!"

"Now, you need to run." Murkuro's voice is clear and unwavering as he straightens. Tears fill Chrome's eyes as she nods, she turns and starts running, only to almost immediatly run into a copy of the blue haired man. She screeches and tries to jerk away as the man grips her wrist. Murkuro turns at the sound and his multi-colored eyes widen. "Chrome!" He yells starting foreward only to be stopped by a growing fissure in the ground. "You!" Murkuro growls.

"Nufufufu, yes?"

"You better give me back my sister, NOW!" He roars and slams his trident into the ground. The ground shakes and peices start falling in on itself, the man calmly watches and holds out his hand. A sythe (**A/N: i think thats what deamons weapon is called**.) appears in his hand and he taps it to the ground, causing the whole illusion to disappear. Chrome struggles to free herself, tears pouring down her face.

"I'll make you a deal." The man says.

"I don't make deals with cold blooded, sick son of a bi-"

"Tsk, tsk. I was going to say surrender yourself and i'll let the little girl, Chrome was it, Go." Murkuro looks at his sister, who shakes her head franticaly.

"N-no Nii-can! Go find the others and run!" Murkuro flashes a very fake smile at his sister. "P-please." She whimpers in a small voice.

"Deal." The older man smirks.

"What happened to not making deals with cold blooded, sick son of a bitch?"

"Go to hell!" Murkuro snarls.

"Ok so here's what were going to do. I'm going to put you in an illusionary world and your not going to fight back as I do so."

"Let my sister go."

"Ok." The man lets go of Chrome, who stumbles in her haste to get away from the man. Chrome slams into her older brother and wraps him in a hug, Murkuro hugs her back for a second before pushing her back.

"Go." And she runs. Murkuro turns to face the man, who's eye glows and a picture of a spade appears on it and pulls out a joker card.

"Be prepaired." And the card explodes, hearing the boom Chrome pauses in her plight, tears run down her face.

"Nii-chan." She whimpers and jumps when she hears footsteps, she turns and stumbles back as the blue haired man approches. He gives looks at her, sighs and pulls out the card and shows her Murkuro, then puts the card in his pocket.

"Come queitly and you'll see your brother again soon." She flinches back as he comes closer and grabs her forearm, pulling her along as she cries, silently apologizing to her brother.

Meanwhile Murkuro looks around the card he was just sucked into. He sighs and sinks to his knees, Murkuro wraps his arms around his knees, trying his hardest not to make a sound as he sobs in fear.

**With Kyouya **

Kyouya snarled at the tall platnium blonde in a trench coat in front of him.

"Move." He snarls at him. The man flashes a preditory grin and darts foreward, Kyouya ducks and pushes himself foreward rolling inbetween the mans legs. The man piviots and swings a pair of hand cuffs at him, with Kyouya jumps back and turns fleeing the man, only to have somthing click around his ankles and pull his feet out from under him, Kyouya twists in middair so that he lands on his side instead of his face. He looks over his shoulder and snarls again, he had to get back to his family, they might need help.

"Release me."

"Hn, no."

"Release me!" Kyouya snarls and lashes out at the chains around his feet with his tonfa's, they breaks. He then lashes out at the man that would dare tether him, the man dodges the blow to his stomach and smirks.

"Vicious little runt, aren't you?" The man says and stops the next blow with his hand, Kyouya's eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell are you?" Kyouya asks, shock and disbeleif coloring his voice, the man raises an eyebrow.

"You think just because you haven't lost means that you won't?" The man says.

"Hn." No, Kyouya _knows_ their are stronger people out there, but he just swung at the man with enough force to shatter _several_ bones and this man just caught it in his hand like Tsuna would a butterfly. Kyouya feels the first plantings of doubt in his mind as he lets go of the tonfa. He turns and darts away again, jumping slightly wen he hears the hiss of chains. He manages to get out of the mans range, or atleast he hopes he did, and does something he would normally never do. He blends in with the crowd of people in the street.

"Herbivore, move." The blonde man growls angerly. The people stare at him wide eyed then scramble out his way, leaving Kyouya in the middle of the street, alone, before he can even blink. The man smirks at Kyouya swinging his handcuffs around on finger lazily, Kyouya slowly backs away, eyeing the handcuffs nervously. The man darts foreward moving so fast that Kyouya loses track of him, then then he meets cold steel blue eyes and he falling to the ground. Handcuffs click onto his wrist as he hits the ground, the blonde reaches foreward and grabs Kyouya's shirt collar, ignoring his flinch. The tall blonde proceeds to carry him at waist level like someone would a sack of flour, Kyouya growling and snarling while biting the tall man so hard he draws blood. A single lone tear tracing down his cheek.

**A/n: **

**I had no ideal what to do Royhei, because no matter what I do to him even in my mind I cant imagine him as broken.**

**A thanks to:**

**Urara S. H**

**Silenzioso**

**YuujouKami**

**For reviewing on my story.**

**To guest:**

**I'm not sure what to think of your reveiw. Is it 'geez! update' in a good way, Or a bad way?**

**Thanks to all of the follows and favorites! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna had been staring at the wall of the room he was put into for ten minutes before he hears a commotion outside.

"Let go of me you red headed, slip throat bastard!" Tsuna hears Hayato snarl. Immedietly Tsuna jumps up and runs over to the door he starts pounding on the door, bruising his knuckles in the process.

"Haya-nii! Haya-nii! Are you ok? !" He yells at the top of his lungs. He hears a dull thud.

"Ow! What the hell you little brat? ! Damn! Get back here!" A voice yells, theres a scatching sound on the other side of the door.

"Tsuna! Oh god! Are you ok? !" Hayato yells and starts tugging on the door nob. Restraining arms wrap around his waist and he hisses in anger as he is pulled away from the room containing his little brother.

"Give me a god damn second and i'll let you in!" The red head yells at Hayato who tries to bight the arm restrainning him. "For fucks sake kid! I'm trying to get you in the room you wanna go into!" He yells, having a hard time holding Hayato back. Hayato freezes as he hears a snicker, he looks up to see the spikey blonde man that had chased after Tsuna, So Hayato does what any person does when facing a potental (He hasn't harmed Tsuna) enemy, he lunges at the man, trying to claw at his face. "Woah, calm down. No ones gonna hurt you." The blonde says making soothing gesters.

"Haya-nii! What's wrong? ! Are you ok?!" Tsuna yells, throwing his body against the door.

"Let him go!" Hayato snarls increasing his struggles as the blonde sighs.

"We can put you in the same room as the boy-"

"Tsuna." The man holding him says, the blonde tilts his head in confusion, the red head sighs. "When we in the kid in the room must have heard us and started yelling. This kid somehow kicks me in the head yelling for someone named Tsuna."

"Oh, well we can put you in the same room as Tsuna, but we can't let either of you go."

"Why not?" Hayato snarls.

"You broke the rules. Now make a choice: In the same room as your friend or in a seperate one." Hayato looks at the door as there's a perticurally large thud.

"The same room." He growls, the blonde nods and pulls out some keys and unlocks the door opening it and grabbing Tsuna as he rushes out, Tsuna starts kicking at the man.

"Leave him alone!" He yells trying to lossen the mans grip.

"Calm down we're putting you together." He says and Tsuna freezes narrowing his eyes. The man walks into the room and puts Tsuna down and reaches back for the still kicking and scatching Hayato. Tsuna clings to Hayato once the blonde haired man puts him down, Hayato moving infront of Tsuna to protect him. The man turns and leaves, shutting and locking the door behind him. Hayato and Tsuna swiftley move foreward and press their ears against door.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"No clue, we'll figure it out when the rest come back." A faint screaming sound reaches Tsuna and Hayato's ears. Tsuna gasps and moves away from the door tears welling in his eyes.

"T-take-nii! H-h-he sounds so scared." He stutters out as the sceams come closer. Hayato looks at his brother and wraps his arms around him and burries his face in Tsuna's hair, slowly pulling him away from the door.

"It'll be ok, don't worry, Takeshi is strong." He says rubbing circles into the smaller child's back. At that moment they could finally hear what Takeshi was yelling.

"Let him go! He's just a baby! He didn't do anything!"

Tsuna's grip on Hayato's shirt tightens, and Hayato hugs him closer while whispereing reasurences as the screaming pleas get closer and closer until it's right outside the door.

The door opens and a man wearing a tall hat walks in carrying a still screaming while crying Takeshi by the waist. Tsuna rushes foreward as the man set Takeshi on his feet, who finally stops screaming, and lets go of him, Takeshi sways and falls foreward as he stumbles foreward, Tsuna supporting him before he can stumble to the floor. The hat man walks out as a green haired teen walks in with Lambo.

"Here I don't want him. He's snoting all over the place." The teen holds out Lambo and Hayato rushes foreward and takes him as he glares at the teen, who flinches in fear and runs out of the room and closes the door. Hayato places a blacket on the floor and gently lays Lambo then turns aound and helps Tsuna holds Takeshi up, helping to move him gently to the bed, holding the boys full weight as Tsuna climbs onto the bed and starts pulling Takeshi onto the bed.

"S-sorry T-tsuna, H-h-hayato." Takeshi stutters and then fakes a laugh.

"Idiot, don't apologize for somthing you can't control." Hayato grumbles and Tsuna makes a noise of assesment. Takeshi collapses onto the middle of the bed and Hayato picks the now sleeping Lambo of the ground, handing him to Tsuna as he climbs onto the bed as well. Tsuna places Lambo on Takeshi's chest and wraps one of the boy's arm around Lambo, sercuring Lambo to his chest. Tsuna crawls to the other side of the bed, to be the closest to the door as Hayato crawls to the spot Tsuna just left and sits there, studying the room.

"Haya-nii, Take-nii, take a nap. I'll make sure no one comes in."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Tsuna flashes a fake, not that Hayato knows it, smile at him. Hayato nods and curls up on the bed, falling to sleep within a few breaths. Takeshi however looks at Tsuna and gazes at him.

"H-how's the arm?" He asks and Tsuna shrugs.

"The blonde man saw I ripped it and took me to this room and wrapped it before I could stop him."

"Your ok though, right?"

"Yes, now go to sleep. You had another panic attack, rest always helps after one of those." Takeshi nods and closes his eyes, his breathe slowly deepens as he slips off to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later the door opens again. Tsuna quickley slides off the bed and walks foreward as Chrome stumbles into the room, there's a small flash of light and Murkuro appears next to her, blinking dazedly. Tsuna quickly walks them to the bed and pushes them up. Chrome curls into Takeshi's side and clutches Murkuro's arm for dear life.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asks the two.

"We're not hurt." Chrome says as Murkuro nods.

"Do not worry little one." Murkuro says and reaches out to ruffle his hair as the door opens again. Kyouya staggers as he drags the now asleep Ryohei into the room, Kyouya sees all his sibling cuddled up on the bed (Hayato cuddled into Takeshi after he fell asleep) and walks over to Tsuna, dragging Ryohei without a problem.

"Help me get him on the bed." Kyouya says quieter than usual, Tsuna nods and helps Kyouya place Ryohei next to Hayato, Ryohei rolls over to lay on his stomach and tosses his arm across Hayato. Kyouya climbs up onto the bed and folds an arm behind his head.

"Go to sleep."

"But-"

"Sleep."

"Ok." Tsuna lays on the bed and cuddles into Kyouya's side as Kyouya outs his arm behind Tsuna's head, letting him use it as a pillow. Both boys close their eyes and block out the outside world as they drift off to a dreamland that has not been kinder to them than the real world.

Unaware that a group of people have been watching the whole interation through a one-way wall.

**A/N:**

**ANNNND done! YAY! CUDDLE PILE~**

**in case anyone was woundering about the dream line I was trying to say that they have nightmares.**

**Reveiw please**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTEM, IT EXPLAINS SOMTHING IVE BEEN ASKED ABOUT A FEW TIMES.**

Kyouya wakes up as soon as the feeling of being watched disappears. He sits up and looks around the darkened room. No one has been into the room other wise he would have sensed the person. He reaches over and shakes Tsuna's shoulder, remembering at the last moment to cover the boys mouth with his hand. Tsuna bolts up in the bed struggling to remove the hand.

"Tsuna, calm down." Kyouya whispers in Tsuna's ear, Tsuna relax's into Kyouya's arms, and looks up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Go pick the lock as quietly and quickly, here's your lock picking kit." Kyouya says handing the younger boy a small leather pack, that he had removed from his back pocket. He nods and crawls over Kyouya and slides off the bed.

"Why did you wake me up instead of Haya-nii?" Tsuna asks when he reaches the door, unwrapping the pack and examining the lock.

"He's sleeping in the middle of the bed, we're going for stealth here." Tsuna nods and picks two of the straight wires from the pack and inserts then into the lock. (**A/N: I have no clue how one picks a lock so bear with me please**) Kyouya on the other hand repeats the waking up process with the rest of his siblings, execpt Lambo, the most troublesome to wake up was Ryohei, who wanted to start yelling. Just as Kyouya wakes the last child, the door opens with an audible pop.

"Kyo-nii, i opened the door." Tsuna whispers and takes a step back from said door. Murkuro looks up from helping Chrome tie her shoe, and grins.

"Kufufu, I can track our weapons." Everyone swivles their head towards him.

"How do you do that Murkuro-nii?" Hayato askes, tilting his head to the side, Murkuro gives him a small smile and pats his hair., making Hayato glare at him.

"Kufufu, I always put a trace of my powers in them so I know were you guys are."

"T-that's creepy." Hayato says.

"Haha, no it's not Hayato. It means that Murkuro-nii cares about us." Takeshi says speaking for the first time.

"Hn. Lets go." Kyouya says motioning for Murkuro to lead the way. Murkuro moves into the hallway soundlessly and looks around for a moment before deeming it safe an motioning for them to follow him. They follow and form a group with Murkuro in the front, Kyouya in the back, Ryohei on the left and Takeshi and Hayato on the right. Tsuna, who's carying a sleeping Lambo, and Chrome stand in the middle of the group. Murkuro leads them down a hallway, then another, stopping every so often to look around corner, but still they spotted no one. Suddenly Murkuro stops infront of a door and nods.

"This is it. Tsuna please pick the lock." He says and Tsuna nods pulling out the kit and examining the lock for a moment before inserting two small peices of wood into the door and jiggiling them for a few minutes, while his sibling keep a lookout for the adults. After several minites of nerve racking tension the door clicks open and Tsuna steps back. Murkuro walks in and leads them throw the maze of shelves until they come to a table. "Their up there." He says and motions for Hayato to come foreward and climb up the table. **(A/N: its a high table and their short, also Hayato is the resident climber of the group**) Hayato grin and scambles up the table. He quickly reaches the top and thows down the first weapon he comes across, Kyouya's tonfa's.

"Kyouya-nii, catch."

"Hn, thanks." Hayato grabs the bamboo sword and throws it down, hopeing to hit Takeshi in the head with it, but has no such luck. Hayato tosses Murkuro's trident down.

"Ok, here it comes." He calls and drops it, Murkuro catches it with one hand. Hayato then takes back his confiscated bombs, they searched him, and climbs back down the table.

"Hn. Lets go." Kyouya says, happy he got his weapons back. In the middle of the group Tsuna grabs his head and hisses out a breath. "Tsuna?"

"I don't think we should go outside." He mutters, gripping his head.

"But why? And what's wrong with your head?" Takeshi asks moving foreward and trying to get Tsuna to look him in the face.

"S-something bad is out there." He gasps out.

"We can't stay in here." Murkuro says and Kyouya nods, agreeing for once.

"We'll make a break for the woods, come." Kyouya says and sweeps out of the room before Tsuna can argue.

"Don't worry Tsuna! We'll protect you!"

"To the Extreeme!"

"Shut up you morons! They might hear us!"

"Tsuna-nii, we will be okay."

"Come on little ones, we'll lose Skylark-kun if we don't hurry." Murkuro says after a quick ruffle of Tsuna's hair. Takeshi walks over to Chrome and takes Lambo from her and Tucks him into the sling he had wrapped around himself, the sling itself had been tied to his sword. They all follow after Kyouya, Tsuna in the back of the crowd still clutching his head.

"This is a bad, bad idea." He mutters under his breath and no one notices as his eyes flash orange.

They manage to make it half way across the gianormous yard, thats more like a really big field than a yard, before their spotted.

"Wait!" A voice yells from th house and seven figures sprint towards them. "Please, we really don't feel like chasing you around town then dragging you back here!" They say and Kyouya and Murkuro step infront of the group, Kyouya brining out his tonfa's as Murkuro spins his trident.

"Stay back." They snarl at the same time. Tsuna stumbles foreward inbetween his brothers and the men.

"S-stop!" Takeshi rushes foreward and tries to drag Tsuna back behind their brothers.

"Tsuna! Come on, it's not safe!" He says struggiling to move Tsuna. "Hayato, help!" He calls over his shoulder and Hayato rushes foreward and starts helping to pull Tsuna back. The men stop about ten feet away.

"No! Its dangerous out here! I told you that!" Tsuna yells, making the men exchange glances. "It's not safe! We need to-"

"It's never safe Tsuna. Deal with it and get behind us!" Kyouya snarls finally getting irritated. Tsuna flinches back, a hurt expression on his face before it smooths out.

"No. You can come out now! I now your there!" He yells facing the woods, and for a split second then several groups of men walk foreward.

"Well then, it seem our surprise was spoiled. Nice to see you again Sawada Tsunayoshi." The lead man says steppin foreward and showing a scarred face. Tsuna steps foreward, and to everyones surprise, growls.

"That's not my name!"

"Tsk, tsk. I own you little boy, my boss owns all of you!" The man laughs cruelly as a few of the children flinch.

"You can't just say these children belong to your boss!" The blonde behind them decides to make his voice heard. Tsuna turns and glares at him, eyes flashing orange and a the blonde gasps at the sight.

"Don't get involved in things that dont involve you, you'll end up dead." Tsuna says in an errily calm voice. His sibilings stare at him in shock. The scarred man bursts out laughing and Tsuna's gaze flips to him. "As for you. We are no ones. You can't claim us on your bosses behalf."

"And why can't I? After all your family gave you to us!" The man says chuckling.

"Your wrong." Murkuro says stepping foreward next to his little brother, eyes flickering. "You took us from our family's!"

"And if they did give us up then their no family of ours!" Takeshi and Hayato yell stepping forward, eyes flickering as well.

"Hn." Kyouya grunts, walking foreward, Ryohei in step with him.

"Their extreemly right!"

"T-their right." Chrome says loudly, for her, coming beside her brother. The men who captured them earlier coming to stand behind them, leviling their weapons at the men threatening the children.

"They still gave you up." The man said smirking.

"Then..." Tsuna says then pauses.

"Then, what? Your a child, you'll die on the streets. Come back with us and we came promise you'll live a few years." The man says smirking even wider.

"Then we'll make our own family, in fact we already have! We won't bow to the likes of you! I'd rather die on the streets see my family be hurt day after day for years!" Tsuna yells, sibling voicing their irritation as well. The scarred face man grins and raises a hand.

**A/N: WARNING IM NOT THE BEST AT FIGHT SCENCES**

"Get them." And the enemy charges foreward. Kyouya charges forward and knocks out the closest men. Murkuro slams his trident into the ground and the ground splits underneath the enemys feet, making them fall into the ground. Takeshi starts hitting people with his sword. Hayato is bombing people, taking them out in large numbers. Ryohei is running around asking for a boxing match and punching people in the stomach. Chrome is dodging around people then tripping them, and Tsuna is weaving in and out of people looking for the man who tried to claim them. He ducks underneigth an outstreatched fist and throws the man over his shoulder as he hears a chuckle. He drops to the ground and rolls as there are gunshots were he was just standing.

"Now I see why we sealed that flame of yours." The scarred faced man says. "By the way my name is Desmond." Orange eyes narrow at him.

"And I care why exactly?"

"Well, I figured that you needed to know who to curse when you and those rats are in a cell bleeding to death." Desmond says and laughs again, only to squeak in pain as Tsuna picks up a stray stick and hits him in nuts.

"Over my dead body!" Tsuna snarls, as Desmond recovers and lunges at Tsuna who ducks under the mans body and kicking out at the man behind the knee. Desmond leg collapses for a moment and he kneels, thats all Tsuna needs. Desmond freezes as he feels the cold barrel of a gun pressed to the side of his head. "Tell them to retreat." Tsuna says calmly, eyes cold.

"No." He stiffens as the boy clicks the saftey off.

"Now." Tsuna says pressing the barrel of the gun against Desmonds head harder.

"R-retreat!" The man yells horesly in fear. The men that hear look over to see a little kid pressing a gun to the side of their squad leader's head, calmly as if he had no qualms with killing a man, even though they knew this target was only eight. They start backing up slowly at first, then as panic sets in they run. Soon only the men that are to hurt to move, the unconscious men, and Desmond are left. Tsuna slowly move the gun from Desmonds head.

"Go. Go and tell your boss what happened here today. Tell him how easily you were beat by a little kid. NOW!" The last word is yelled straight into the mans ear and he jumps up and runs away, chasing after his fleeing men.

"T-tsuna?" Tsuna turns around as the orange fades from his eyes. Takeshi had taken a step foreward and was looking at Tsuna, worry evident in his eyes. Tsuna squeaks in horror as he realizes he has the gun in his hands and drops it, he starts shaking and Takeshi hands Lambo over to Hayato. Takeshi walks over to Tsuna slowly, as if he was worried Tsuna would start growling again. "Are you ok?" Takeshi asks, ignoring the fact that everyone, including the seven who kidnapped them earlier that day, is beind him, watching to make sure nothing happens. Tsuna looks at him with wide horror field eyes.

"I-i a-a-almost k-k-k-killed him!" Tsuna says starting to panic. Takeshi takes another step towards his little brother. Tsuna turns around and falls onto his hand and knees and starts throwing up. (**A/N: He's in shock**.)

"Tsuna!" Takeshi yells and rushes over to him and rubs his back. After Tsuna is done Takeshi drags Tsuna a few yards away from the throw-up and sits down, hugging the smaller boy to his chest, as their family surrounds them. The red head starts to come foreward as well but the blonde stops him and shakes his head. Meanwhile Takeshi is rubbing Tsuna's back whispering soft words to him that noone can hear. After a few minutes Tsuna's stops shaking and tries to get out of Takeshi's arms.

"I-i'm fine Takeshi." Tsuna says and accepts Murkuro's hand to help him up, Tsuna then helps Takeshi up in the same manner. The blonde of the other group steps foreward.

"Are you all right?" The blonde man asks, concern in his blue eyes.

"Y-yes, thank you...?"

"Giotto. Giotto di Vongola."

"Thank you, Vongola-san. My names Tsuna."

"Lets start with introductions. I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Giotto takes a step back and motions the red haired to step foreward.

"I'm G." He says then steps back. Then elbows the man next to him to take a step foreward.

"I'm Ugestu Asari." The man with a tall hat and a sword says then steps back and nods to the next in line.

"Hn. Alaude." The platinium bolnde that fights with handcuffs says the shoves the next man foreward.

"Nufufufu, I'm Daemon Spade." The man with melon shaped hair and a sythe says steps back, hitting the person next to him in the back of the head.

"Yare, yare. Im Lampo, but you can call me the great Lampo-sama." Everyone sweatdrops at this.

"My name is Knuckle to the limit!" The man with black robes says in a loud voice.

"Tch, Hayato." Hayato says crossing his arms, Takeshi throws an arm over Hayato's shoulders, who immeiditly shoves him away.

"Don't be so grouchy Hayato! My name Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Ryohei to the extreeme!" Ryohei says while fist pumping.

"Kyouya."

"Kufufufu, is the little Skylark upset~" Murkuro teases and ducks the oncomeing tonfa to the face. "Kufufufu, I'm Murkuro and this is my little sister Chrome." Murkuro says hugging Chrome. Giotto smiles at each of the children after the introductions.

"So how about you explain what's going on." Giotto says as the other adults nod in agreement. The children exchange wary glances and Kyouya crosses his arms over his chest.

" Hn. No."

"Yeah, how d we know that we can trust you!" Hayato yells, shaking his fist at the men.

"Why would we hurt you? Awnser that brat." G says glaring at Hayato, who glares right back. Takeshi slings his arm over Hayato's shoulders again, this time in a protective gesture though.

"Because you are older then us!" Hayato yells and Tsuna walks over and tugs on his arm.

"Calm down Haya-nii." Tsuna whispers and Hayato looks at his little brother, sighs and nods.

"You see everyone that's older then you as an enemy?" Asari asks, voice sad.

"Tch, are you really that idiotic? Of course we do! Why wouldn't we?" Hayato says his temper rising again. The men look at each child again, actually looking this time, now they see pain, anger, and mistrust in their eyes, but the most dominate emotion is fear. G sighs, knowing what is probly about to happen.

"Stay with us!" Giotto says voice ecxited, but with a sad undertone to it, everyone has varied reactions: G just sighs, grumbling under his breath about stupid blondes, and facepalming. Asari just grins, agreeing whole heartedly that these children need somewhere to stay. Knuckle's eyes widen then he nods, after all children are gods greatest treasure. Alaude just narrows his eyes at his boss, but if you look really, really close you can see that he agrees with him. Daemon just Nufufu's, laughing at people's reactions, and Lampo just sighs in irritation. The childrens reactions, however, are far from optimistic: Tsuna's jaw drops and he let's out a gasp of shock. Hayato, who was taking a few steps back to get away from Takeshi, trips and stumbles to the ground, eyes wide with shock. Takeshi just freezes in his attemp to hug Hayato. Murkuro stiffens and hugs Chrome tighter to him. Chrome stares at the men with fear filled eyes. Kyouya just glares at them, his glare telling them _**exactly **_what he thinks of them. Lambo just continues to snore, never haveing woken in the first place, and Ryohei just stares at the men, trying to see if they are a threat or not.

"Well?" Giotto asks, noticing the conflict the children are showing. "You'd have a place to stay, a roof over your heads. As much food as you guys can eat, without throwing up that is. We would make sure your clothed properly, and educated. We'll protect you."

"And what would you ask in return?" Murkuro asks, crossing his arms.

"Nothing. Why would we want somthing in return?" Giotto asks, shock in his voice.

"Because no adult ever does anything without expecting something in return." Hayato snarls.

"You children are to young to be this distrusting." Asari says shaking his head.

"We have a good reason." Takeshi says.

"And that is...?" G asks, starting to get fed up with the conversation.

"None of your got damn buissness!" Hayato yells.

"We don't need or want anything, well except to help you of course." Giotto says. "Please. We just want to help." Murkuro and Kyouya exchange looks, then Murkuro moves away from Chrome.

"Kyouya and I need to speak for a moment before we come to a decision." The men nod as the boys walk away, far enough that nobody can hear them. "I think we should stay." Murkuro says in a completely serious tone for once.

"Why? We know how to survive on our own."

"The younger ones are not soldiers, Kyouya. The need and deserve a place were they can be safe and grow up happy."

"We have lived on the streets for the last year and we have been fine."

"That wasn't living! That was survivng." Murkuro says angerly, lowering his voice so that the other kids won't hear. Kyouya looks at him, thinks about it then nods.

"Fine, but the second they look suspicious we're leaving. And they'll regret it if they so much as raise a hand against any of the little ones." Kyouya says threateningly, Murkuro nods agreeing wholeheartedly. They walk back to the group and everyone watches them wearily.

"We'll stay. But they second we think you guys are up to something we're leaving." The adults nod, some smile.

"Welcome to the family."

**A/N:**

In regards of Murkuro and Kyouya. Yes Murkuro is older but they share leadership. Murkuro cares for the well-being, mentally and physically, of the other children. While Kyouya makes sure their as safe as possible. In this story Murkuro is a softer person, he also understands why Kyouya doesn't trust adults even more than he doesn't (will be explained in a later chapter.). Sorry for the confusion of that subject ^^l l l

Also in what order do you want the back storys reviled

tell me in a review (i wont accept guest review, sorry) or in a PM.

A bing thanks to all of those that have followed, Faved, and reviewed Ya'll made my day!

Reveiw Please!


	6. Chapter 6

"Now what?" Takeshi asks staring at the older men. Giotto laughs sheepishly.

"Well, I hadn't planned that far ahead." He admits, rubbing his head in embarissment. G smacks Giotto upside the head. "What?"

"Your an idiot somtimes. You know that right?" He grumbles, the children exchange looks.

"Now, now. Lets not fight." Asari says in a chideing tone.

"If you didn't know what to do, why the hell did you ask us to stay with you!" Hayato snarls at them.

"Listen up brat! We are trying to help! So don't be rude!" G snaps back, Hayato flinches slightly at the rough tone, seeing the flinch G's eyes soften. "Sorry kid."

"Haya-nii, are you ok?" Tsuna asks tugging on Hayato's shirt. Hayato looks down, smiles softley and ruffles Tsuna's hair affectionatley.

"I'm fine Tsuna."

"Haha, can we have a group hug?" Takeshi asks trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up you bastard!"

"Kufufufu, Hayato you shouldn't cus. Your ruining Chrome and Tsuna innocence." He says teasingly covering Chrome's ears.

"Tch. Fine."

"Daemon, dear. I hear shouting. Is everything ok?" Comes a voice and everyone turns to look at the person who spoke. The see a beautiful woman with long wavey blonde hair and loving blue **(?)** eyes.

"E-elena! W-what are you doing out here?" Daemon splutters out as Alaude smirks, happy to see his rival flustered.

"I heard some shouting and came to investiate but got lost on the way." Elena giggles as she comes closer, the childeren out of her sight. "So what was that noise?"

"U-um, Giotto will explain that! Go ahead Giotto, explain." Daemon says throwing Giotto under the theoretical bus.

"... You can take this one Daemon."

"Nufufufu, Im good."

"Well, Giotto?" Elena says crossing her arms.

"W-we adopted some kids." Giotto says queitly, not sure how the newest arrival will take it.

"Were are they?! Can I see them?! Are they cute?!" She giggles again and looks around.

"Their behind us." Daemon says in a small voice, scared by all the sparkles and rainbows coming off of the woman. The adults move so she can see their new wards, then jump in shock as she squeals happily.

"Their _soooo_ cute!" She squeals, walking foreward only to be stoped as she notices how worn down they look. She rounds on the men with her hands on her hips. "Whats wrong with you?! These kids look dead on their feet and their covered in bandages and bruises! They also look like they could use several good meals! Help me get them inside before they pass out!" She says in an angry tone before turning and walking up to the children and kneeling infront of them. "Hey. Are you kids ok?" She asks in a soft voice, observing the fact that all of the childeren stiffen as she got closer. Chrome moves to stand behind Murkuro, peeking out quietly. Tsuna backs up to put some distance between them, Hayato and Takeshi stand infront of Tsuna to block him from Elena's veiw.

"Just peachy." Hayato says sarcastically, glaring at the woman.

"Then thats wonderfull. So what do you want to do first eat or get washed up?" She asks ingnoring Hayato's sarcasm. The children exchange looks of apprehension, the only smiles their used to seeing are cruel and followed by a ton of pain.

"What ever we do your not seperating us." Kyouya says speaking for the first time in about five minutes. Elena blinks, taken back by the anger in the voice.

"Of course! We wouldn't dream of seperating you." She says in her most comforting tone.

"Kufufu, I believe we would liketo eat first please ma'am." Murkuro says in a polite voice causing his siblings to look at him in shock, he shrugs. "What? She doesn't have any malicious intent from what I can tell."

"You can sense malicious intent? But your just a child!" Daemon protests.

"S-so? We have never been normal, why start now?" Tsuna says standing on his tiptoes to see Elena, who squeals at the new and totally cute face.

"Ok well, lets get some food for you and i'll the boys to get some warm bathwater running."

"Hold on a second woman! What makes you think we'll do what you say just because your a woman!" G yells and Elena turns around glaring at him.

"You said you were taking care of these childeren, that means your going to provide and protect these children until your dying breath! That also means making a bath for them."

"Daemon, I feel bad for you. Your married to a physcopath." G says backing away from Elena, a wary look on his face.

"Nufufufu, you have no idea." Daemon says avoiding his wife's gaze.

"Daemon! G!" Elena gasps and tears up a little. Making Daemon and G, the offenders, flinch a little.

"She's not going to cry is she?" G asks in a hoarce voice.

"I don't know. What do we do?" Daemon whispers back, flinching as Elena starts sniffiling.

"Now look what you did! Your making Elena cry." Giotto says in a stern voice as Asari says and walks over to Elena and starts patting her shoulder.

"There, there. I'm sure Daemon and G didn't mean it."

"Y-yeah and to prove it we'll go get the water ready right now!" G says and runs off.

"I'm sorry! I love you Elena!" Daemon yells while running. Once their out of earshot Elena straightens and dries her eyes then smirks.

"I'm really glad you told me that G doesn't have much tolorence for tears." Elena says looking at Giotto.

"I'm guessing you have used that against Daemon already, haven't you?" Giotto asks whith a smile, Elena giggles again.

"All the time. Its amazing he hasn't grown used to it yet."

"Elena-kun is so smart." Asari says and smiles happily.

"Thank you Asari."

"Anyway lets go." Elena says turning back to the children, who, excluding Kyouya, nod heisantly.

"Ok, thank you Elena-san." Tsuna says with a very small smile on his face, walking foreward a bit, making Elena picks him up, much to his brothers' and sister's dismay, causing Tsuna to squeak in shock.

"Your so cute!" Elena says hugging Tsuna to her chest and rubbing her face in his hair. Kyouya, who had whipped out his tonfa originally puts them away and smirks at the flustered look on his little brothers face. Murkuro just whispers reasurences to a worried Chrome, knowing that their is no way that this woman would hurt Tsuna. **(A/n: He didnt sense and malicous intent from her when she reached for Tsuna.) **Takeshi is holding a angery Hayato back, not that Hayato would be able to do anything, Hayato is still holding Lambo. "Just call me Mom! I'll be everyone's mom from now on!" She says spinning Tsuna in a circle.

"P-please put me down!" Tsuna says, not likeing being that far off of the ground, Elena stops spinning and pouts.

"You don't want me to be your mom?" She says real tears polling in her eyes.

"N-not t-that! Of course we want you to!" Tsuna says immediatly backtracking. "Right guys?" He throws over his shoulder, paniking.

"Of course you can be our Kaa-san." Takeshi says in a soothing manner letting Hayato go and takeing Lambo back from him.

"Tch. If Tsuna wants you to be, you can be mom." Hayato says kicking the dirt.

"Mom to the extreeme!" Royhei says fist pumping.

"Hn, Okaa-san." Kyouya says deliberatly not looking at Elena's face.

"Kufufufu, mother." Murkuro says and nudges Chrome foreward.

"If it's ok can I call you M-mommy?"

"Ofcourse you can sweetie." Elena coos happily, settleing Tsuna on her hip. "Oh! Your adorable to! Come here and i'll pick you up to sweetie." Chrome looks at Murkuro for permission, then walking shyly foreward when he nods. Elena easily balances Chrome on her other hip. "Lets go!" She says happily walking towards the mansion.

The other adults watch in silence.

"How did she do that?" Giotto asks, pure shock lacing his voice.

"She made them accept her so easily." Asari says tilting his heda in wonder.

"Hn. Daemon ran because she made her eyes water." He glares when he gets blank stares the shrugs. "It was funny." He says in a monotonous voice.

"That was amazing to the limit! She has a way with children!" Knuckle yells.

"Yare, yare. I think she is substituting them for her own children. She has been rather sad since they died eight years ago."

"We all have." Giotto says, a sad look crossing his face.

"I wish we wouldv'e tried to know all of them better." Asari says in a uncararteristly sad voice.

"Hn. You are acting like herbivores. They died in an accident. They were also to young to do anything with. I don't blame myself and neither should you." Alaude says and stalks off in the direction of the garden.

"He's sad." Knuckle says.

"We all are."

"Speak for yourself Vongola." Lampo says and leaves before anyone can see the sadness on his face.

"Lets go inside and make sure that Elena isn't going to over board." Giotto says with a foreced smile as he too starts towards the mansion, his companions following him.

**A/N:**

**Ok I will start the backstories soon, I like writing them out before typing them. **

**Any ideals for Ryohei and Lambo will be appretiated. Im not very good at typing them.**

**Also even though they are scared of people I think the children will be wanting a mother figure, and I think Elena would be the perfect person to show them the love.**

**Review because my birthday is in a few day! PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

That night afer the children fellasleep, the adults slumped onto the couches in exhaustion.

Alaude and Asari are on one couch. Asari sitting on one end while Alaude layed down with one arm thrown over his eyes, while his feet are dangling over the other end.**(A/N: It was a three seater couch)**

Lampo is already asleep with his head resting on Knuckle's shoulder. Knuckle is just thinking of the things they'll need to uuy, now that they have children living with them again. Muttering to the limit under his breath so that he doesn't wake Lampo.

Daemon is sitting by himself on a one person couch, having gotten to it before Alaude. Alaude let him because he was to tired to fight with the melon- I mean moron.

G and Giotto are sitting together on the last couch, which is a love seat. G elbowing Giotto ever few seconds to make sure that he doesn't fall asleep.

"A-at least we were able to g-get them to sleep in seperate r-rooms." Giotto says, yawning every few words.

"Tch, barely. It wasn't even us who managed to do that, it was Elena." G growls while looking around for said woman.

"Nufufu, Elena went to bed immediatly after the kids fell asleep." Daemon says, eyes slipping shut every few seconds only to snap open when he realizes he's about ot fall asleep.

"It was amazing how she managed to do that." Asari says a look of respect and admiration crossing his face.

"Hn. All she did was fake cry at them, then they scrambled to do as she said." Alaude says from his position next to Asari. Asari looks down at Alaude and smiles alittle because his grumpyness is amusing, to Asari atleast.

"All the same, those children were terrified of Elena-kun at first. Then with a few sentances and sincerity lacing every word she managed to make them forget a little bit of their fear and trust her. Even if it is only a little bit of trust."

"Nufufufufu,my Elena _is _amazing, isn't she?" Murmered yes's come from the other men, then silence envelopes the room. None of them wanting to be the first to ask one of the questions thats on their minds.

"What made them so scred that they wouldn't want to trust us?" Giotto asks quietly.

"They have scars, Gio-kun, bad ones. Mentally and physically." Asari says.

"Tch, can't they realize that we're trying to help?" G grumbles, shifting in his seat. "We're not like the adults their thinking of."

"Nufufufu, your an adult? I never noticed." G glares at Daemon then takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I'll ignore that for now because we have more pressing matters at hand." G says through grit teeth, suppressing the urge to shoot the man.

"G's right." Giotto says sitting up straight. "They all have flames. Strong ones." This causes everyone to look at him.

"Giotto are you sure?" G asks.

"But I only sensed it coming from older kids not Lambo, and even then barely."

"Lambo is a young child, he doesn't know how to control himself yet. So his flames probaly will only leak out when he has some extreeme emotions. In fact, exept for Murkuro, Chrome and Hayato, the rest of the children had almost all of their flames sealed."

"Why almost all their flames sealed?" asks Daemon forgetting to do his usual laugh

"I've seen a seal like that one other time. It locks all except the flame need it to live up. Unless they meet someone with the same flames that _knows _how to use them the seal will stay."

"So how did Murkuro, Chrome, and Hayato unlock theirs?" Asari asks leaning foreward.

"I'm not sure about how they did that from what Daemon tells me Murkuro and Chrome both have Mist flames but Chrome can't use them yet they must have met someone who can use flames before they met us."

"What about Hayato? He doesn't act like a Mist he acts more like a Storm." G says thinking about how stubborn and temperamental the kid is.

"I think he has more than one flame." A few blink in shock, having more than one flame is very rare.

"How many do you think he has?"

"All except sky." Everyone looks at him in shock, including Alaude and Daemon, thats how rare it is.

"Okay... What about the rest?" G asks, eyebrows furrowed deep in thought.

"Takeshi has Rain."

"Well, he did seem like he soothes the others even with his flames sealed. But he will need to learn to control himself." Asari says thinking back to how he met the blackhaired boy.

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to soothe others when you are having a panic attack and screaming your head off."

"Okay then. In Kouya I felt Cloud flames."

"Hn, correct." Alaude says loud enough that they can hear him.

"In Lambo I felt Lightning flames .

Every one looks at Lampo, the resident Lightning flame user, to see what he has to say.

Only to realize that he is fast asleep, G face palms in frustration.

"Dumbass brat." G mutters.

"W-well then Ryohei has sun flames, right Knuckle?" Knuckle looks up in shock.

"I wasn't listening to the limit. I was making a list for what we'll need to get the children."

"Ryohei has sun flames." Knuckle nods.

"He does to the limit."

"What about Tsuna?" Asari asks realizing the short brunette is the only one that hasn't been mentioned.

"Tsuna has sky flames."

"That pipsqueak?" G asks in shock.

"I think he also has Hyper Intuition." A few gasps go around.

"Nufu, are you sure Giotto?"

"Yes I think even with his flames sealed they wouldn't be able to get rid of it. For Tsuna I believe his HI was pushed together with his flames that didn't get sealed."

"Why?" Alaude asks tilting his head towards them slightly.

"Because, and this is just speculation, I believe that his mind knew what was going on, only subconsiously and Tsuna moved parts of his HI into the flames that remained unsealed."

"That's..." G trails off.

"Amazing." Asari finishes.

"It's somthing alright." Giotto agrees.

"Nufufufu, so what now?" Daemon asks looking at Giotto, makeing everyone exept Alaude and Lampo to stare at Giotto questioningly.

"We train them."

"But their just children." Asari says looking shocked.

"Their children that just beat up a large amount of Mafiaso. They need to learn to control their flames before the flames overwhelm them." Giotto rubs the bridge of his nose. "Trust me, I don't like the ideal of those children fighting either."

"Hn. Is it becasue they look like us and what we imagined our children would look like at their age?" Alaude asks bluntly, causeing everyone to flinch.

"O-of course not."

"Good. Remember that their dead, they died almost eight years ago, almost three in Lampo's kid case. Don't confuse those children with ours." Everyone looks at the ground, all sad and trying not to show it.

"A-anyway lets get to bed, it's p-past midnight." Giotto says, his voice cracking from unshed tears.

"H-haha, it's pretty late, I had no ideal we talked for two hours." Asari says with a clearly strained smile.

"Shut the hell up, you flute freak." G says without any of his usual malice or anger.

"Have a good night to the limit. May god grant our souls a peacful slumber." Knuckle says in a unusally somber, easily picking Lampo up and was about to take him to his room when loud terrified screams start sounding from the general direction of the kids's rooms.

"Fuck!" G growls as they start running to the rooms. They notice that all of the kid's room doors are open and the screaming is comeing from the first room on the right side. Hayato's room.

They rush inside to see that the children are surrounding Hayato on the bed, who is struggling, screaming and crying. Their flames out and filling the room with a powerfull but calming pressence, reasurring Hayato that their all right there, exept for Murkuro and Chrome. Kyouya and Ryohei are having to hold down the younger boys legs because he might kick one of his siblings. Murkuro at his head whispering soothing words and having placed his flame covered hands on Hayato's temples. Chrome sitting slightly behind Murkuro watching with scared eyes and one hand covering her brother's, lending him her flames. Takeshi is holding down the his left arm so he doesn't accidently hit Chrome. Lambo is watching with wide eyes, clinging to Takeshi's back like a baby Koala. Tsuna is ignoreing the wild swinging right arm , getting hit a few times in the process, and is as close as possible speaking in a calm and caring voice.

"Hayato, you need to calm down. Its just a dream, it won't ever happen again. We won't let it. There just nightmares now. They can't happen again. Your safe with us." The adults start to walk foreward to help but almost all at once all eyes, exept for Hayato, turn to them. The childrens eyes glowing the same color as their flames, even Lambo. The children turn their gazes back to Hayato after recognizing that their not a threat, at the moment, and continue their soothing methonds. After about ten minutes of continious screaming Hayato's voice trails off and stops crying, making no noise exept for the occasional sniffle. The other kids glowing eyes fade out and they try to move back away from Hayato, so that he can get some sleep, only to find that he has one arm latched onto Tsuna's shirt and one hand latched onto Takeshi's arm. Tsuna looks at the older boys, Chrome, and Lambo.

"Take-nii and I will sleep with Haya-nii tonight. Can one of you sleep with Lambo?" Tsuna asks, his voice calm but sleepy.

"Hn. No." Kyouya says looking at Tsuna like he's an idiot.

"Huh, why not?" Giotto asks, reminding the kids that the adults are there. Kyouya looks away and Takeshi gives a slightly tired laugh.

"He means that we never sleep apart after someone has a night terror, we sleep next to them to reasure the person in their sleep. So that they feel safe and loved." Takeshi explains, causing all of the adults to exchange looks.

"This happens alot?" Asari asks, shock showing clearly on his face.

"Yes, we usualy sleep near each other anyway. We all have people we like sleeping next to." Tsuna explains with a yawn, tireness triumphing wariness of the older men.

"Really and who sleeps next to whom, usually." Giotto asks, curious and knowing it off topic.

"Well when Kyouya-nii isn't on watch duty he likes sleeping next to Tsuna. Tsuna doesn't toss and turn at night though, he usually ends up latching onto the person next to him. Hayato usually sleeps on the other side of Tsuna. I like sleeping in the sleeping in the middle of the group because it's so warm, inbetween Hayato and Ryohei-nii, when Ryohei-nii isn't on duty. Lambo usualy sleeps between Ryohei and Chrome. Chrome sleeps next to Murkuro-nii, when he isn't on duty, but if he is then Chrome sleeps inbetween Kyouya-nii and Tsuna. Kyouya-nii doesn't mind because Chrome doesn't squirm at night either." Takeshi explains quickly, smoothering yawns the whole time.

"Why do you have night terrors anyway? Your just kids, you couldn't have seen anything that bad." G asks, keeping his voice as none threatining as possible, it doesn't work. The kids all stiffen and their wariness and fear come back, not that it left for that long in the first place. Surprisingly it was Chrome to speak up first.

"G-san, p-p-please don't assume t-that just because we're y-young it means that we don't know the world is a cruel, cold and vile p-place. We know that probaly as well as you do." Chrome says in a sad voice.

"But how?" G asks.

"We don't want to talk about it." Tsuna says heisantly, afraid that they might press the subject.

"Bu-"

"G, let it go." Giotto says cutting him off and sending him a 'Shut the hell up before I kick your ass' look. G responds with a 'You can try' look and Giotto just smirks as if saying 'Bring it'. **(A/n: Both G and Giotto are supposed to be really smart, so I figured that they would be able to read body launguge really well. It also helps that they are childhood freinds and Giotto has HI.) **Both snap out of it as Chrome, Tsuna, Takeshi and Lambo yawn at the same time.

"Ok, go back to sleep." Giotto says, backing out of the room.

"Night midgets." G calls over his shoulder as he leaves.

"Sweet dreams children." Asari says in his deep soft barrietone voice, temping the children to fall asleep sitting up. **(A/N: I always imagined that Asari would have a voice like water running over rocks, Calming and lulling you to sleep.)**

"May god watch over your dreams to the limit." Knuckle says exiting the room.

"I'm tired." Lampo says leaving.

Alaude leaves without saying a word.

"Nufufufu, i'll make sure no one else has nightmares tonight." Daemon says and Mist flames appear from his rings and touch each of the childrens forehead before they can react. "That'll make sure you dream about bunnies or what ever it is children like." The children blink in surprise at the gentleness of the tone.

"Thanks Dae-oji-san." Tsuna says in a warm tone and a small slightly trusting smile on his face.**(A/N: Can I put a name in front of Oji-san? i'm not sure)** Tsuna curls up against Kyouya, who moved to lay down next to him, and smiles as Hayato pillows his head onto the back of Tsuna's shoulder

"Haha, thanks!" Takeshi says scratching the back of his head. Settiling down onto the spot next to Hayato, chuckling as Hayato curls in on himself, Hayato snuggles with him and Tsuna.

"Hn." Kyouya says as his eyes drift shut.

"Kufu, you'll have to teach me that trick. I can only stop the night terrors once they start." Murkuro chuckles unamusedly.

"T-thank you." Chrome says with a shy smile. She curls up next to Murkuro as he lays down by the baseboard of the bed.

Ryohei and Lambo are already asleep next to Takeshi, Lambo curled up on Ryohei's chest.

"Your welcome children. Goodnight." Daemon leaves the room and shuts the door behind him, only to see the rest of the gaurdians smirking at him, exept Knuckle and Lampo, they already left.

"Who knew Daemon could get children to like him?" G says thinking of all the snide jokes he can make.

"Now Now, I think it's cute that Daemon's a uncle to them now." Asari comments

"So what did you do?" Giotto asks.

"I made it so they wouldn't have night terrors tonight."

"Hm, but how did that cause Tsuna and the others to trust you?" Giotto asks stroking an imaginary beard.

"I think it's becasue he did it unconssiously." Asari says, causing the others to look at him in shock.

"What?"

"Did the moron just have an ideal?" G asks, looking at him in pure disbelief.

"What I mean is, Daemon didn't think about it before he did it, he just did it like he was used to helping people, and he is. He did it even though he didn't have to and the children realize this. He also didn't try to explain why he did it. Daemon showed them that he is willing to help them even if they don't ask for it, even if they can't ask for it."

"Wow, good job Asari. I wouldn't have though of that." Giotto says patting Asari on the back.

"The Flute Bastard figured this out before I did. _Asari _figured this out before me." G grumbles pulling his hair in frustration.

"Nufufu, Giotto, G's lost it because he's stupid."

"Hn, I beleive you are correct." Alaude says and disappears down a hall.

"Nufufufu, well goodnight." Daemon says and disappears in some Mist.

"I can't beleive Asari outsmarted me. I have no right to call myself a right hand man. This is totally screwed up." Giotto and Asari watch in amusement as G's head pops up. "That's it he cheated. So how did you figure it out Asari?" Asari just rins cheerfully.

"Ahem, anyway. It's late and everyone should get to sleep." Giotto says intervining before the one sided arguement starts up once more.

"True, goodnight Gio-kun." Asari says and disappears down a adjoining hall.

"Night Boss." G says, becasue he knows it pisses Giotto off, and walks away.

"Don't call me Boss, G!" Giotto sighs running a hand through his hair and walks off to his own rooms.

**A/N:**

**Please don't kill me for taking so long to post this. It took forever to figure out what to do whith this chapter.**

**Also please tell if I'm making this to OOC.**

**Reveiw please**


End file.
